TMM kisshu and ichigo
by Soupkan-Kid
Summary: kisshu and ichigo pairing - it's funny and cute read! read! read!
1. Chapter 1

TMM

"What do you mean you don't love me anymore?" I whimpered. Somehow I knew something like this would happen but I didn't expect it so soon. "You can't just fall out of love with someone!"

"You can," he replied almost sad. "And I did."

"But you told me you loved me," I thought back to the last battle we had shared. The one where he had been transformed into Deep Blue and almost destroyed everything. "You told me on the ship, you loved me"

"I know," he admitted looking sheepish. "I just needed you to do something to save the world; it seemed the right thing to do. I also found it cool being with a Mew Mew." I couldn't listen to his words; I tried to block them out.

"So you've lied to me for five years?!" I practically yelled. I stormed out making sure I slammed the door to let him know my discontent. Knowing all that happened I expected more. I let a single tear slide its path down my cheek. Who would have thought Tokyo's 'perfect' couple were so far from it. I guess I realised a few months ago that something was up. Not just with Masaya but myself also.

I dangled my self over my balcony stretching my arms out in a very feline manner. Of course almost five years had passed since the events with Deep Blue, and I still hadn't given up my job of saving the world. For a while I thought I might have done, when I lost my power but it turned out only to be the Mew Aqua's effect and returned within a week.

I laughed despite myself; the sun was beginning to set. I couldn't remember much of what had happened during the end of the fight. I remember Masaya's kiss, so sincere and gentle on my lips when I came round. There had been no signs of the aliens, no sign of their ship. I was told later by the others that Kisshu and Taruto had survived. I was glad that they had. This got my thought process onto Kisshu; he never did manage to give me his final kiss, or a proper farewell.

I frowned in the dying light, something moved inside of me – an emotion surfacing towards him. Regret. Regret for not being able to see him one last time. I still felt his first kiss burning on my mouth. I denied anything but disdain towards it, a lie, it had moved me. I liked his dangerous, no good attitude.

I shook my head, giggling to myself. I shouldn't be thinking these thoughts about him. On the other hand Masaya had become increasingly distant towards me. An uneasy feeling built inside of me. I realised at that moment that I didn't actually love him as much as I thought I had. My thoughts drifted back to Kish and his laid back attitude to everything. His dangerous presence had always increased my heartbeat and managed to make me fight my emotions. However I still needed Masaya, not out of love but out of habit. I realised now that while our love had died, it was the amount of time we had spent together that was like a drug habit. His company was what I craved.

Kish, his signature grin flashing across my memory, it had been too long and it would be longer still because I knew he wasn't coming back. Shifting into a cat, with the help of Ryou I had managed to bring that part of my power under control, I jumped across from the balcony to the tree and climbed down. There I began my usual route to the park; this being my daily habit.

That memory brought the shock back to me as I realised I wasn't upset about Masaya's loss of love for me. I was empty, but he couldn't fill it. The one person who could was the one person who would never come back to do so. His planet was probably beautiful again and he would be interested in helping it rather than thinking of me. The pathetic pink Mew he left behind.

Now of course I was much tougher. I'd lost my girlish innocence, and had seen too many battles to be scared of much. Now I trained once a week on using my powers and in hand to hand combat. My hair had not grown that much longer and my face had only matured, so bunches still looked okay. Which was good, I need to keep my hair out of my face whenever I wanted to concentrate. I still had trouble with my tail and ears popping out, it was the only thing I couldn't seem to get the hang of.

I made my way over to the Café Mew Mew in hope of a comforting from my friends. It was still closed and I was early. Better prepare myself anyway.

"Hey," I peeped around the door. "Anyone here?" Stupid question, there was always someone here. Ryou rounded the corner.

"You're early," he said. "For once." He added amusedly. Trust him to be his usual self. I'd recently found a good way of irritating him though, the key was in making him feel uncomfortable.

"Aww Ryou," I said in the smushiest tone I could. "It's ok to act that way, you know if you ever need a shoulder to cough cry on." I giggled as he squirmed.

"Cut it out," he scowled. It started when I caught him crying over a photo and I had never truly forgiven him for kissing me and turning me into a cat when I told him I pitied him.

I went to the changing room and put on my uniform ready to start my shift.

* * *

On a far off planet leaning over a rail and admiring his handiwork, Kish smiled at the paradise his world had become.

Seeing the way everyone had become so happy took his mind off of other things. Things here still weren't complete but that would take more time. However there had been a major improvement in the past five years. He smiled again yet it didn't reach his eyes, they shone a dull amber and their usual sparkle had disappeared, it had been happening more often lately and he been thinking of her more and more.

Shaking himself for being stupid he floated up and teleported himself back to his home. He had lived alone for the past two years unable to communicate with his family and friends as well as he used to. He also didn't like them seeing him when he was in a depressed mood. He knew she was fine – he often communicated with Taruto who after a year had returned to his friend and beloved Pudding.

He would have done so as well had he not known it better to let Ichigo get on with her life. She had Aoyama-kun and she loved him. It always hurt knowing she had chosen Aoyama-kun over him, but he would be happy as long as she was always happy.

Sitting on his bed he wondered what life might have been like if she had chosen him. He knew he would certainly have been a lot happier. He was sure that she had however forgotten all about him. Blinking back the tears that came with the night, he curled himself up and tried to sleep. He hadn't put on much weight on these last few years and was now taller and lankier than ever. Yet his face still had that boyish charm it had been from when he last saw her, his hair was the same too, she had commented on it once, when she had been thinking out loud again, he had been spying on her. He thought about how she might have changed over the years that had gone. Although he couldn't imagine her any other way, with her cute black ears and tail, she had always been so paranoid about.

Now he had awakened his curiosity, he wondered if it would be that harmful to go back and 'check' up on her. He wouldn't approach her, just admire from a distance and see how she was getting on.

"Tomorrow," he thought. "Tomorrow I shall talk to Pai about this"

The sun poured sluggishly through his window and he rolled over and toppled to the floor. Sitting up straight with a blanket half over his face and a disorientated look, it took him a few minutes and a fair degree of mumbling 'I'm not asleep' to realize he was on his own and that there was no one there to catch him in that embarrassing state. He laughed foolishly to himself and prepared to go see Pai.

Pai was doing his job as early as it was, and Kish wondered if he actually ever slept.

"Yo," he called. "Pai?" Pai answered without looking up from his work.

"Yes."

"I was wondering do we need to go back to Earth for um anything?" He ran his hand through his hair in mock embarrassment.

"We do not," Pai said and looked up, as if knowing the reason already for Kish's question. "You want to go see her? Is that a good idea?"

"No, I mean, I just wanna check up on her. To, you know, make sure she's ok and all." Kish sighed, his chest constricted again and he tried not to let it show. Pai stared at him for a while.

"Well why are you still standing there?"

"Huh?!"

"We need more … um … carrots so off you go." Pai tried to look as convincing as possible and Kish cottoned on.

"Oh right, yeah, carrots … on the job." He gave him a thankful nod and Pai smiled in return. If this visit helped his friend improve his mood he was willing to gain a few extra carrots.

With everything packed up and ready to go Kish teleported himself back to his house for one last thing. Hidden under his bed was a little blue box tied with black ribbon – just incase he met her.

"That's it," he thought. Teleporting back to the ship, he nodded one last time at Pai as he stepped on board. With everything set he shot off towards the blue and green planet known as Earth.

"Right Koneko-chan here I come!" He said.


	2. Chapter 2

TMM

"He said what!?" Mint looked shocked as did the others when I repeated what had happened.

"But the match said 100, Na no da," Pudding exclaimed, referring to the time she had done a love match test on me and Masaya.

"Well it obviously wasn't meant to be," Zakuro was as calm as ever, letting no emotion slip as always. I tried to hold back tears.

"I just didn't expect it to be like this," I flushed and tried not betray my emotions. Lettuce put a comforting arm around me and so did Pudding giving me a big hug.

"I could give him a good Pudding kick for you if you like," she smiled and mimed her combat sequence with the pretend him, only to not look where she was kicking and accidently send Taruto, who had just appeared, flying.

"Ow," he mumbled. "That hurt!"

"Taru-Taru!?" Shrieked Pudding running towards him. She pulled him into a hug, crumpling her uniform. They had both grown taller now, Pudding especially, and she was beginning to gain an attractive figure which caught the attention of many suitors and her still childish attitude and care free nature made her instantly likeable. Her interests however were reserved for one person. The still midget sized alien stood next to her blushing. He still wasn't as tall as Pudding and he often floated a couple inches off the ground to give him the height he needed, which I occasionally teased him about.

"I'm fine." He mumbled embarrassedly. "You didn't really hurt me." He grinned at her and then at the others and me. Although his ears were a bit of a problem, he still managed to fit in rather well with us. Pudding pulled at one of his bunches tenderly. I forced a smile, I was happy for them yet he reminded me of Kish when I looked at him.

"I think that was a real jerk of him to do that," muttered Mint, her ability to hold a grudge was incredible.

"It's okay," I mumbled. "I'll talk to him about it again, maybe I misheard." Really I just wanted to find out the reason. I smoothed my uniform and tried not to think about anything in particular; especially not Masaya and most of all not Kish. The fact that I had rejected his love made me feel worse; even if I did see him again he probably would have moved on and found someone else. Masha floated along beside me.

"Alien, alien!" he chimed.

"Masha!" we all replied, it was the same thing he did whenever Taruto appeared and apparently we couldn't get him to stop.

"Sorry, sorry!" he chimed again and flapping about a bit. It was something I had now grown accustomed to.

The café soon grew busy and I had little time to think of my situation with Masaya or Kish. Hurrying to and fro, I quickly grew tired and scanned the room as usual Mint was sat down at her favourite table and drinking her tea. It made my blood boil when she did that. It was so … so … so stuck up of her. She could be so damn lazy when it suited her.

"Mint!" I called. She looked up to show she had heard. "It's a little busy, do you think you could give us a hand?" I asked politely, experience told me shouting at her did nothing to help my cause – even though it was so hard not to. She gave me a withering look.

"Can't you see I'm busy?"

"No, I can't actually." I ground my teeth together trying not to explode.

"Oh," she said an edge to her voice. "Well I am." She smiled sweetly at me and I almost jumped her.

"Calm down." I told myself under my breath. Smiling back, with as much subtle glaring I could do without actually glaring, I carried on with my work – and hers.

The end of the day came, and not a moment too soon, I was so tired I could hardly stand up. Mentally glaring at Ryou, it was his fault after all that I was a mew, for making me work as well as saving the world. Maybe this was where I had gone wrong with Masaya? Too much time saving and working than being with him? I shook the thoughts from my head; it was not my fault that this had happened.

After the café had closed and we had all parted our ways, I checked to make sure no one was in sight. Shifting into my cat form, I made my way to the park. It was a good stroll and the more I thought about it, the more cat-like I realised I was becoming.

Taking the usual route I managed to avoid the small children and crazy stalker cats that preyed their way along. When I reached a safe spot I turned back and stretched out. Finding a familiar bench, I sat down and waited.

It wasn't long before I heard the footsteps approaching.

"Oh, you're here." He said.

"Yes," I didn't look up. "Why?" I asked. "Why did you do it?"

"I'm sorry, it's just that I felt trapped." I looked up and he attempted a smile. "I didn't mean to upset you, I just feel it's better this way." He took my hand. "I don't regret our time together …" he began; I cut him off, a silent tear carving its path down my face before the flood that could arrive any moment.

"I know," I told him. "I just didn't expect it; I sort of feel the same. I just don't know how to cope with this, I don't know what to do, how to feel, any of it." I felt like an idiot displaying my emotions like that to him. Yet he was still the same easy person to talk to. I found myself quickly going red and shuddering, trying to hold back my tears and keep myself together.

It was ok to be upset, I told myself over and over again. Love I thought to myself is such a fickle thing. Taking deep, ragged breaths I turned to face him again. He said nothing just looked at me sadly, as if to pity me. I stood up.

"Well if this is the end, I guess I had better say goodbye." He stood up too.

"Let's just stay friends?" he asked. "And thanks for saving the world for me – us." I almost let out a hysterical laugh. Stay friends? How would that ever be possible? I would be forever embarrassed, angry and red when ever I would meet or talk to him. That would never work.

"Yes, ok then." I found myself agreeing. Sighing to myself as he left, I couldn't believe what I'd done. I would now have to avoid him; which wouldn't be too hard as he had told me he was leaving for England in a month's time to go join a tree-hugger group.

I went home feeling sorry for myself and got straight into bed. I didn't even bother with pyjamas.

The next morning, Sunday, I stayed in bed for as long as possible until the sunlight from my window forced me up. Going to the bathroom I ran a bath for my self – adding extra bubbles. When I got in, I relaxed my whole body and let the hot water soak me through. The whole thing was very soothing. It turned out to be about half an hour later that I got out and dried myself with the biggest and softest towel I could find in the house.

It was only after I had dressed and fixed my hair that I allowed my mind to settle. My thoughts were on him again, I was finding myself thinking of him more often now and it was rather distressing. Everything I saw, somehow reminded me of him.

If I didn't sort this out I was going to drive myself mad. I should get myself over him. I had rejected him and pushed him away and now he was gone and never coming back I found myself wanting him more than ever.

I stepped onto my balcony and smiled as the warmth of the sun, glowed on my head. I lounged about for a while, before deciding to head out to the park again. I could practice some hand to hand combat skills whilst being there. So that was what I did, and tried desperately to push Kish to the back of my mind.

* * *

"My Koneko-chan," Kish sighed as he thought about her. He was still a couple of hours away from his destination, Earth, and the one person he had come to see.

"I wonder if she will remember me. I wonder if she is still a Mew Mew." He thought to himself.

Leaving the ship on auto-pilot, he got up and went to get some rest. He wanted to look as presentable as possible in case he did confront her. After a quick shower and a change of clothes, he had chosen a special outfit for the occasion and smiled, wondering if she might remember it, he stood in front of the mirror.

Looking back at him was a lanky, emerald haired boy who looked timid and nervous.

"That's no good," he mused. Pulling up his usual pretence he took another look. The same boy stood there but this time he looked confident, almost cocky.

"Hey Ichigo," he said excitedly to his reflection then shaking his head he'd looked like an over eager puppy – not the impression he wanted to give.

"Hallo kitten," he purred seductively instead. He smiled, that he would save for later.

"Yo Koneko-chan!" his arrogant voice echoed the room as he finally chose his approach. He thought back to the first time he kissed her. It hadn't meant to be anything to him, just to annoy her, but as soon as he touched her sparks of joy had shot through his body. It had been the beginning of his torment as he had been torn between saving his world and saving his love. In the end he'd done both but had still lost her to another guy.

Kish thought of Aoyama-kun bitterly, if he had died with Deep Blue there was a chance Ichigo might have been his.

Setting himself on the bed he looked at the little blue box he had brought with him. Inside was a special present for her, but he didn't know if he would have the chance to give it to her. He was here to observe only, unless something else occurred.

It reminded him of Pai's request; carrots. It only struck him then that he should have asked Pai what these carrots actually looked like. Maybe they were some kind of weapon.

"Curses," he muttered. "Maybe I could drop in on Taruto and see how he is. Hmm but then I would see Pudding and then she may tell Ichigo and I promised myself that I would be an invisible observer." He pondered his dilemma and considered that he would see how the first few days went before he made decisions.

Two hours later he was preparing to find a good location to hide the ship. It was a hard thing to do in the built up area of Tokyo but he managed in the end. Using a cloaking system he managed to hide it well.

Teleporting to above Ichigo's house he landed and looked in from the tree across her balcony and window. There was no one inside.

"Odd," he thought. "She must be out with Aoyama-kun." He glared at the thought of him being with her. His possessive nature trying to take over, but he managed to subdue it.

"She might be at the park," he thought and if she was with Masaya then he would leave her and go investigate the carrots, then come back and make sure she was happy. Teleporting straight there he browsed around the park from the cover of trees. No need to draw attention to himself and alert the Mew Mews to his presence. He spotted his red head from a cherry blossom tree where he hid.

She was on her own in a secluded part of the park's woodland and appeared to be attacking the air around her.

"How weird" thought Kish to himself. "What's she doing?"

After a while she seemed to stop, sitting down and panting she pulled out a bottle of water and drank from it. She then stood up and gave a quick look around – failing to notice the figure in the tree. Kish watched as she suddenly changed herself into a cat and ran through the park.

"Well that's new," he said out loud before teleporting to her roof where he waited for her return.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews guys!! muchly appreciated i hope you like this next part to (but the chapter after this one is soo much better) ;) keep reading!!


	3. Chapter 3

WOW you guys are amazing thanks for the awesome reviews and dont worry SB there is gonna be fluff all right :P keep reading!! (i really love this chappy's kish scene luffhugs it)

TMM

I began my combat sequence alone in a secluded part of the park's woodland. Soon I was panting from concentration as I swung round aiming kicks and punches at the air around me. Too bad I didn't have a partner to practice on. After a while, I began to tire and had to sit down.

Pulling out the bottle of water I had brought with me, I took a long drink. Wiping my forehead which had become sweaty, I shook my head to cool down. By now I'd definitely had enough, tomorrow I would practice some more.

Standing up, I took a quick look around and made sure there was nobody watching. You can't be too careful and I'd rather nobody found out about my status as a mew, I already had enough trouble with my ears and tail. When I was certain that no one could possibly be watching me I transformed into a cat and made my way home.

It wasn't long before I got there; the journey back had been uneventful. I'd successfully convinced the others that I was ok, I knew that if I hadn't they would already have been swarmed at my door.

Scrabbling up the tree I jumped across to my balcony. I looked around again and changed back. Going to the edge I looked down over the side and then up and around me. I couldn't see anyone but I had the uneasy feeling I was being watched. I shrugged to myself; I was definitely driving myself crazy.

I went back in my room a flopped onto the bed, tomorrow I would be working and would have to attend night school – being super hero most of the time meant I had soon fell behind at school, and I don't see how the others managed it, I'd got good marks and exam results but I still felt like I didn't know anything. I sighed, no use worrying about it now.

I curled myself up and hugged my knees. Unfortunately this position gave me a good view of the heart shaped photo frame with the picture of me and Masaya in. Frustrated, I got up and turned the frame face down; I couldn't bring myself to get rid of the photo just yet.

I got changed into my pyjamas and climbed into bed, it was only eight o'clock but I just couldn't handle being awake any longer. I curled up and eventually drifting off to sleep, my dreams invaded by shadows and the comforting figure of Kish.

* * *

She had got back in an hour ago and Kish had noticed how uneasy she had been. Checking before changing and then running to the edge of her balcony and peering over, then around her and then up. He had quickly pulled himself out of view to avoid being caught. To him she hadn't changed that much, her face had lost its roundness and she looked a lot more mature. Her figure was now properly proportioned and she had gotten a lot taller. Kish smiled to himself; she almost seemed to have grown more beautiful with time.

When he was sure everyone was asleep, he teleported himself into her bedroom. He wanted to have a closer look at her, and to check if she still purred in her sleep. He landed gently on her floor and looked around; her room was small but cosy. He was nosing around when he noticed the heart shaped frame face down on her side table. He picked it up and looked at it; it was the picture of his Ichigo and Aoyama-kun, he put it back upright. What puzzled him was why it was face down on her table. He was pondering this when a small pink furry thing popped out of her bag on the floor.

"Alien, alien!!" It chimed loudly. Kish looked around in alarm, desperately trying to think of a way to quiet it down. Spying a sock on the floor, he picked it up and grabbed the chirping flying thing, then shoved the sock in its mouth. The thing tried spitting it out so Kish grabbed the roll of sellotape lying around and taped its mouth up – the sock still inside.

"Shut up!" He hissed frantically, "Shut up!!" The thing flapped about mumbling through the sock and tape, and he shook it.

"If this thing doesn't shut up, she'll wake up!" Kish thought desperately. He shook it harder and stepped back, treading on a magazine which sent him flying and landing him on his back. He cursed and attempted to get up, which proved difficult when holding a scrabbling pink round thing. It took him at least three attempts to make it to his feet and many hits to various body parts courtesy of the squirming ball of fluff, which as it turned out wasn't so soft when it was deliberately trying to hurt you. A groan from the bed caught his attention and he looked up and saw a confused and sleepy looking Ichigo attempting to sit up.

"You are still … um … asleep." Kish said quickly, still shaking the pink blob and praying to himself that it would work. She smiled sadly, nodded and collapsed back down asleep again and Kish sighed heavily. That had been too close for him; he threw the fluffy thing to the floor and jumped into the air, teleporting back to the roof.

Next time he would be more careful. He was surprised Ichigo had actually believed she was still asleep, what was more she had looked incredibly sad when he had told her so. And what had been up with that picture frame.

He sat on the roof alone and inspected the red welts on his body; some were already beginning to form bruises. That thing wasn't as cute as it seemed – to him it was a menace. He would be more careful next time. He made it his mission to find those carrot-weapon things whatever they looked like and arm himself with them next time he chose to peek in on her asleep. Then he would show that little fuzz ball who was boss.

He settled back in the cool night air, blissfully aware of how close was to his love and fell asleep dreaming of those amazing weapons known as carrots and blasting pink fluffy things into oblivion.


	4. Chapter 4

wow ... er again you guys sure are loyal and i thank you kindly for your lovely comments - so your reward :P the next chappy oh how i loved writing this and i hope you enjoy reading it ;)

TMM

I woke up feeling very sleepy and confused. That had been the strangest dream ever. It was so weird. Kish had been there with Masha in my room, it looked like a comical fight between them. Then he had told me I was still asleep and I knew I was dreaming. I mean does anyone actually say that to you in real life? Also how could he have been here, he is still back on his home planet. Probably with someone else, I know I should stop winging about it but I feel so alone at the moment. I looked at the clock lazily.

"It's 8:45 already, NYAA!!" I practically screeched, jumping out of bed and tripping over a magazine I'd left on the floor. I ran around frantically getting ready as quickly as possible. Scrabbling around, I looked for Masha.

"Masha?" I called. "Where are you?" I came across him under my bed; he appeared to have been sellotaped up. Un-sticking him, he spat out one of my socks.

"Alien, alien!" He chimed. I shook my head he was obviously wasn't working properly if he had managed to sellotape himself up. I shoved him into my bag briefly noticing my picture frame was upright. I'm sure I had turned it down the night before; maybe I had imagined doing that.

Rushing down the street at high speed was not an uncommon thing for me; in fact regular walkers on the path dodged out of the way as soon as the saw me in the distance. I didn't even bother stopping before I crossed the road.

That's probably why I keep almost getting hit by cars. Lucky I'm good at dodging them. When I finally made it to my class – with 10 seconds spare – I allowed myself to drop into my seat with an exasperated sigh. It wasn't long before my head dropped into my arms.

A nudge brought me to my senses.

"Ichigo! Ichigo, wake up!" A voice next to me hissed; I recognised it as Sumomo, my new friend at night school. I yawned and gave a little mew. "It's lunch," she said. "And god you're a weird person." I smiled sleepily trying not to fall back asleep – I can't believe I was still napping in class, how embarrassing. I could feel the blush rising along my cheeks.

"I was up late – um – revising, yeah revising," I giggled to her and she rolled her eyes at me.

"Since when did you revise, I thought Ryou drove you like a slave at that café of yours?"

"Oh no, that's not so bad," I blushed waving my hand about. "I just complain a lot, it's no big deal honest. It's just I've had a lot to think about recently, ya know with Aoyama-kun and stuff." I blushed again this time it was a vivid magenta kind of colour. The fact that I noticed my blush, made me blush even more which did not help my situation. It only made Sumomo roll about laughing at me getting myself in a pickle.

"You're not being at all helpful," I sniffed at her, doing my best Mint impression. I got up to leave only to trip over my chair leg and land smack on my face, so much for cat-like reflexes. Stumbling back onto my feet I ran out the room, my thoughts as muddled as my legs.

"Great," I sighed to myself as I pulled out my lunch on the bench I sat. Tuna sandwiches, well some things never change I guess. Every time I looked around I was reminded of him and it was beginning to do two things, seriously pee me off and give my heart a sudden lurches. The next stage would be people beginning to look like him and then I will positively have a breakdown especially if it carries on any longer. I so needed a hobby. Or something to take my mind off him.

Sumomo came over and sat beside me.

"Have you been having boy trouble?" She asked giggling and patting my arm. I put on a big fake smile.

"Hah no I'm fine,' I smiled winningly; some things were best left unsaid.

The end of the day came surprisingly swiftly, due to the fact that as soon as I had sat in my seat I was asleep again, and I found myself feeling quite relieved to go home to stew on my own. Mom and dad had gone out of town for a week and they trusted me to look after the place. This was good for me as it meant none of them questioning my dark moods. I got groggily to my feet and waved goodbye to Sumomo as she left smiling.

I walked down the road but soon decided to take a shortcut. I had nothing better to do, I was skipping work and Ryou was just gonna have to live without me, so I headed towards the park.

* * *

A loud 'NYAA' woke Kish up and he sat up uncomfortably. His back ached as the roof wasn't as comfortable. He rubbed it tentatively and then poked his head over the side of the roof. Teleporting to the tree opposite and hiding among the foliage he could see clearly into Ichigo's room. She was busy trying to unstick a gummed up fluffy pink thing. Kish moved closer as the thing spat out the sock he'd put there last night.

'Alien! Alien!' It chimed loudly. Kish shrank back in case Ichigo looked around but she just shoved the pink thing in her bag and ran out the room complaining it was broken. Kish sighed; she sure was cute when she got annoyed. That was why he'd loved tormenting her. He picked himself up off the branch and teleported down to the ground. He was about to try a piece of magic taught to him by a cousin at home (Taruto used it too); a way of bending the light and throwing off a different image. He focused on the way he wanted to look, a normal (good-looking) boy. He had normal ears and spiky, soft green hair in casual disarray and no bunches. His eyes were still amber but more human looking and he had the latest fashion of clothes. Though he didn't like those very much, they suited his lanky frame. His nose, teeth and grin were the same. Admiring himself in a window he deemed himself passable to the human world yet retaining some of himself in it.

The good thing about his new look was that if people touched his ears they wouldn't feel his alien ones, it was almost like he'd actually changed his appearance. He walked along the street casually, passing a few girls around his age. He grinned at them cheekily and they giggled and blushed. Kish smiled wondering if he should pass Ichigo like this and see her reaction. That was if she actually remembered him, which he doubted she did. Or at least remembered what he looked like because she probably remembered the fact he'd tried to destroy her world. He thought back on it guiltily, now it seemed so stupid they could have just asked for help. At the time Deep Blue had been so convincing. He realised that she probably would still blame him for what happened and hate him.

Kish's heart convulsed and his smile dropped as he clutched himself. He couldn't take it if she really thought him evil and hated him. He decided to go to the park where he'd seen Ichigo fighting the air the night before.

He wasn't sure how long he'd sat there for but he must have fallen asleep, because when he opened his eyes it was much later in the day and his neck was really stiff. He yawned and stretched, getting up to walk off the pins and needles in his legs. Kish moved off around the edge of the fountain and into the woods. He soon heard someone else in the forest. This other person was sighing heavily and the hair on the back of Kish's neck prickled. He knew that voice, it was hers. He looked around for a place to hide, but remembered he's glamour and decided he would gingerly make his way out of the park.

He walked quickly out of the forest and quickly collided with the person he'd been trying to avoid.

"Ouch," she said falling over. Kish helped her up quickly mumbling an apology and then looked guiltily at her. Finally she looked up to see him. Her eye's widened and then narrowed.

"Crap, she recognizes me and hates me still," thought Kish. He let her go quickly and she looked really unhappy.

"It's started!" She muttered under her breath and Kish cocked an eyebrow. "Stop it!" She told him and got up and turned around and walking away mumbling. "Next stage, going crazy … wish it would stop … wish he was here." Kish was puzzled he had no idea what had just happened, so he decided to follow her.


	5. Chapter 5

TMM

wow thanky for the reviews guys and sorry it's been a couple of days since i updated - but thats college for you - always stealing your time :P anyways here is the next part and SB there will be fluff very very soon ;)

* * *

I can't believe it. That guy must have thought I was insane. Not only did I run into him, I then started muttering to myself and told him to stop looking like that. He obviously thought I had lost it. I couldn't help myself.

I had been walking to my usual spot in the forest when I walked into him coming out of it. It wasn't until I looked up that I noticed the similarities. This guy was totally human though. He had pale skin and was lanky; he wore designer clothes and had a really cute devious grin. His ears were human, not the lovely pointy ones that Kish had. His hair was green and soft but was spiky all over in a messy natural way and he hadn't got bunches in it. He was also amazingly hot and his liquid amber eyes (human amber eyes!!) looked me over like he knew me. I also knew that he wasn't Kish and it annoyed me, I think I might have glared at him briefly once I'd got over the shock of the close resemblance.

"It's started!" I whispered under my breath, he raised an eyebrow in such a Kish-way I told him to stop it. He looked confused and a little hurt, so I got up and left, muttering away to myself. I couldn't stand being close to someone who looked so much like the one I loved. Wait did I just say that. Love? Thinking now I guess I do love him. More than Masaya, I loved Kish. I ran down a shortcut alleyway to my house. This new revelation was eating me. That was my first mistake, thinking of an unobtainable man and not thinking of my surroundings. The second was running straight into some guy who smelt badly of alcohol and vomit. Which was totally gross.

He grabbed my arms and used me to regain his balance. Then he leered at me. I felt my face turn away in disgust as he attempted to kiss me. Why did there have to be so many drunk perverts around. I tried to push him away and move off but his grip on my arms tightened.

''where ya going preetty?" he slurred, I stared at him repulsed and began to struggle. Unfortunately for me, and it was unfortunate, he had my arms pinned and was quite strong. He threw me against the alley wall and tried to grope me. I shifted so he missed and I tried to knee him in the groin. He humphed as I made contact but didn't release me, instead he stood on my feet, which was super painful and immobilized my legs. I could say this sucks and it was that stupid boy's fault. I tried to reach my power pendant but couldn't feel it in my pocket. CRAP! I must have dropped it when I ran into the boy. This was bad; the drunk was trying to fumble with my clothes. Good job I had layers, and lots of them. I screamed loudly for lack of a better thing to do. The man grabbed my throat and began squeezing, my voice cut off in a gurgle as I tried to suck in air.

"Shut up!" He hissed pulling off the buttons on my blouse as he tried to tear it open. It was then I considered turning into a cat. It would be weird and he might tell people but then who would believe a drunkard? I was about to do that, whilst fighting off red dots clouding my vision, when his hand suddenly let go of my throat and he flew backward into the other side of the alley's walls. I gasped for breath trying to forget the dizzying feel of oxygen rushing to my brain and fell to the floor. Something landed at my feet. It was my power pendant, I looked up and the boy from earlier had that guy by the throat and had lifted him high in the air as if he were nothing.

"Get off her, creep!" he told the drunk angrily, and he really did look mad. Tears sprung to my eyes as the Kish look-alike dropped the guy into a heap and came over to me.

"You okay?" he asked grabbing my arms and pulling me closer to him.

"F-f-fine," I stuttered, my watery eyes not leaving him. He blushed and bowed his head but didn't let me go. I looked at the intoxicated man and noticed him creeping up behind the boy, a knife in his hand.

"Look out!" I cried pushing the boy away and grabbing my pendant. "Mew Mew Strawberry … METAMORPHO-SIS" oops I didn't just do that in front of the boy did I? Too late, I'd already transformed. I looked at him guiltily to see if he was shocked. He wasn't. He just looked amused, like he already knew and he had that same Kish-y grin on.

My transformation alone was enough to shock the drunk into collapsing with mutters of 'this isn't possible' and 'I must be dreaming'. Idiot. I shot him the finger and hit him round the head with my strawberry bell.

"Scram will ya, you obtuse moron!" I hissed menacingly. Despite wearing a silly pink outfit. You think we may have got upgrades as we grew older but apparently not. I made a growl and mimed claws which did the trick as the guy got up and scrambled away in the other direction. Then I turned to the boy.

"Sorry," I muttered sheepishly and ran off even though he yelled after me to wait. I ran as fast as I could out of the alley and changed into a cat before heading off home. It was the only place where I would allow myself to break down.

* * *

Kish wandered lazily to the alleyway he'd seen Ichigo run into. He waited back a bit just in case she turned round and saw him. The alleyway was narrow and the walls on either side where high, allowing little light to be seen. For Kish though it was fine as he had excellent night vision. He just ambled to the edge and waited a few minutes for her to reach the end, and then he would run and catch up. It occurred to him that this alleyway wasn't the safest place to be. It was too dark for a human and secluded, anyone could be hiding there. That was when he heard the scream, her scream.

Kish ran into the alley and kicked something with his toe. It was Ichigo's power pendant, scooping it up as he ran, he saw the man holding her round the throat and ripping her clothes. Kish seethed, his blood boiling, charging at the man he flung him away from her, dropping her pendant on the ground where she had fallen. He then dragged the man high into the air by his throat and threatened him. Kish could smell the alcohol on the man's breath and though he didn't know what it was he guessed it was the cause of the drunk's evil behavior. He let the man go, watching him crumple into a heap on the floor, and moved quickly back to Ichigo.

'You okay?' he asked concernedly, pulling her into a tight hug and not letting go. She muttered a satisfactory answer, staring dazedly into his eyes, she looked close to crying. Kish blushed and bowed his head but he didn't drop her arms this time. Ichigo blanched in his arms and yelled.

"Look out!" she pushed him away and jumped to her feet. "Mew Mew Strawberry … METAMORPHO-SIS!" Kish looked at her as she transformed, it was something he had missed seeing in the past five years. She glanced briefly at him, a guilty look on her face.

"She doesn't know it's me!" he thought as sudden realization dawned on him. He grinned amusedly and her face narrowed. The man had fallen to the floor and was muttering and staring at Ichigo. She glared at him and stuck up her middle finger before bashing him over the head with her rose bell. Kish sniggered deviously hoping it hurt. She yelled an obscenity to him and hissed like a real wild-cat. Kish smiled wishing for a second she knew who he was. That would have to wait until another time. Ichigo turned to Kish.

"Sorry" she said under her breath, before fleeing from the alley.

"WAIT!" he called running after her. When he got to the edge he saw a black cat run off. Any normal person would have thought it weird how she just vanished but Kish knew that she had simply done her little cat trick. He chuckled to himself and teleported back to her roof to wait for her.

It wasn't long before she was sneaking into her room through the window, the house was quiet and Kish guessed her parents must be gone. He teleported to her landing and pressed his ear quietly to the door. Ichigo was talking to herself but it was muffled as though a pillow was in the way. The phone rang and Kish jumped away from the door. The ringing stopped and he heard Ichigo speak.

"Hey Lettuce … no I was feeling ill so I went straight home … no it's still the same, I spoke to him since … he said that we should just stay friends …" Kish looked intrigued as he opened the door a crack and peered in. Ichigo was lying on the bed speaking into the phone. She looked sad.

"No it's ok" she said. "I'll be fine, I don't need Aoyama-kun … he's not who I love … goodbye Lettuce," she hung up the phone and sighed. Kish jumped up in delight hitting his head on the ceiling.

"Gah ... oww" he muttered as he teleported to the roof.


	6. Chapter 6

sowy i havent updated in ages :P but i've had loadsa things to do with college and planniong for after it so i wont be able to quick quick update like i used to :P

thanks for all the amazing reviews from fans - i read them all and they help motivate me!!!

* * *

As soon as I got in I dove onto my bed. I screamed into my pillow with frustration.

"Why? Why can't Kish be here … I love him, I really do" I said out loud, my voice muffled by the pillow. Just then the phone rang. Great, that's all I need. I answered it anyway; it turned out to be Lettuce.

"Ichigo?" she asked.

"Hey Lettuce" I said vaguely.

"You didn't come to work, we were worried."

"No, I was feeling ill" I sighed "so I went straight home"

"Have you spoken to … erm … you know who? Has anything changed?" I wanted to tell her to go away but this was Lettuce and she has a heart of gold. She was genuinely worried for my well-being.

"No, it's still the same … I spoke to him since …"

"Oh Ichigo what did he say?"

"He said we should just stay friends." Not that I wanted to do that, but I knew I would even if I had to pretend or avoid him. I frowned, my thoughts on Kish. I wonder what he is doing this very moment. Lettuce was still speaking so I tuned my brain back into our conversation.

"Ichigo I'm so sorry, do you want me to come round?"

"No it's ok … I'll be fine, I don't need Aoyama-kun."

"But you love him?"

"He's not who I love" I said simply.

"But … oh ok, never mind." She said. "See you tomorrow Ichigo"

"Goodbye Lettuce." I hung up the phone and sighed. A crash came from outside my room and I was sure I heard someone cursing. Grabbing my power pendant I ran and yanked the door open. There was no one there, which was weird. I raised an eyebrow and looked around.

"Masha?" I asked, maybe that thing was bouncing around. I needed to go get it fixed because it was definitely broken. Walking out slowly I walked to the top of the stairs. It was dark in the house and the shadows threw scary patterns on the walls. Did I mention I was scared of ghosts? Yeah, well I am. I ran back quickly to my room and slammed the door shut behind me. I'm sure I'd seen one of the shadows move. Then and again I did have a vivid imagination. I fell on my bed with a sigh and was asleep almost instantly.

I woke with a start and looked to the clock, which said 9:00am.

"NYAA!" I shouted sitting up before realizing that I only attended night school three days a week. Sighing I sunk back down into bed, wondering if I could get out of work in the café this afternoon by claiming I was still ill. I highly doubted it and I wasn't going to even try. I needed something to take my mind off of the stuff going on around me.

Making it last, I gradually got out of bed. Wobbling toward the bathroom I stifled a yawn and splashed cold water on my face to wake myself totally up. Then I got ready and dressed. It was now 10:30 and I decided to head for the park again to clear my head. I stepped outside and headed off down the road; feeling quite calm actually and seeing as I was in no hurry to get anywhere I took the time to enjoy my surroundings. I stepped into the almost empty park and made my way over to the usual spot.

My feet stopped themselves at the edge of the trees, and I realised that it was the same place where I'd bumped into the Kish look-alike. This was bad. Now my feet were rebelling me and making sure I thought of him all day long, all I needed now was the look-alike or the real thing to turn up. I doubted either of these would happen, especially not the second one knowing my luck.

I forced my legs to move again and went off to my secluded area. Instead of doing a work out like I'd planned I ended up just sitting there doing nothing but stare off into space. My heart wasn't in it anymore; it was elsewhere – on some distant planet with a green haired freak.

Speaking of green haired freaks, my savior from the previous night turned up. He just wandered in through the trees grinning, and then noticing me, came over and said hi. Just like that. Why does everything happen to me? Do I just attract these people? I said hello back obviously because it would be impolite not to. He smiled at me and I wondered briefly if he'd forgotten what had happened last night.

"Are you alright?" He asked me. "You ran away before I could check on you." I blushed, damn he remembered.

"I … um I'm fine." I stuttered, going red and attempting a smile. "I just had to get home quickly that's all." He grinned at me and lent towards my ear, I resisted the urge to pull away miserably as I though of Kish.

"Secret's safe with me," he winked and I nodded nervously.

"Um, ok," I told him. I think this is the point where I realised I was acting like a blushing pre-teen and it also occurred to me that if I couldn't have Kish then wouldn't something similar do. Or at least get a chance. I grinned at the boy and he looked a little startled.

"So what's your name?" I asked him.

"Ki…ahh!"

"Kee-ahh?" He actually blushed and it was kind of cute.

"Err … no … I mean it's Kian," I smiled at him and he looked at his feet nervously. I suddenly felt very confident, perhaps too confident and that was what made me do it. I don't know, I really should think things through before I speak aloud.

"Wanna go for a coffee or something?" I blurted out at him. Gah how embarrassing, what if he said no? I … well actually I guess it wouldn't make that much of a difference to me.

* * *

Kish dreamed of Ichigo and himself, happy and together. It was the best dream he'd had for almost five years. All of his usual dreams of Ichigo ended with her, Aoyama-kun and reality, but now reality meant he had a chance.

"NYAA!" Woke him again this morning and he grumbled at being disturbed during his dream. He rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. It was five minutes later that he realised that, that option was impossible. He sat up, humming quietly to himself, and flattened his hair in a presentable fashion. He checked it in the hand mirror he'd borrowed from downstairs. He still looked human, with his small ears and human looking amber eyes. His hair was a green and messy sticking up in odd directions even though he'd tried to flatten it. He raked his fingers through his hair; his pointy fingernails were gone replaced with short blunt ones.

Kish landed lightly in the tree opposite Ichigo's window and looked inside. Ichigo was there brushing her hair, she left it down as she ran out the door. It spiked up a little at the back and made her look so attractive. He followed her as she walked slowly down the road ahead of him. She entered the park and he knew immediately where she was heading. Kish walked after her as she made her way into the trees. He hid in the bushes watching her for a while. She slumped down with a sigh and stared into the sky, mumbling to herself. There was no harm in him going over to her was there? Kish thought about this as his legs carried him toward her. He put on a big grin and tried to look like he knew what he was doing.

"Hello!" he said happily. Ichigo's face went through a range of emotions, varying from annoyed, happy to nervous. Kish wondered if she was worrying about the previous night.

"Hi," she replied lacklusterly.

"Are you alright?" it occurred to him that she had recovered pretty well from last night. He made up some excuse about how he hadn't been able to make sure. That would keep her from suspecting he was stalking her.

"I … um I'm fine." She faltered looking a little pink. "I just had to get home quickly that's all." Kish smiled and leant toward her, as she stumbled on whether to lean in or pull away. He wasn't sure which.

"Secret's safe with me," he promised winking cheekily at her. She nodded and added.

"Um, okay." She was still pink in the face, but something in her expression changed. "So what's your name?" She asked.

"Ki … ahh!" Kish shut his mouth before anything slipped out. He couldn't believe he'd almost given himself away. He'd be more careful in future.

"Kee-ahh?" She asked attempting to raise an eyebrow. Kish blushed violently at his mistake trying to think up a substitute name that sounded like what he'd just said but wasn't Kish.

"Err … no … I mean it's Kian," he murmured as she smiled at him.

"Wanna go for a coffee or something?" Kish looked astonished. What was this? Some innuendo for sexual relations? He had no idea but Ichigo immediately began to blush.

"Coffee?" He echoed the name of the offered beverage. She nodded looking miserable with herself. Maybe it wasn't what he had first suspected, although he wouldn't have minded that much if it was.

"Err sure!" Kish smiled encouragingly and Ichigo returned the smile.

"I'm Ichigo."

Kish looked down at his hand, Ichigo had pushed hers into his not more than a minute ago. He smiled and squeezed it slightly, feeling the reply tug as Ichigo clutched his hand. She was beautiful and radiant and was walking beside him. Kish could not have been happier.

"Do you know where they sell carrots round here?" He asked tentatively. Ichigo laughed.

"Carrots? From a grocer, like that." She pointed to a shop. Kish looked over at the array of vegetables. Carrots weren't weapons after all then, how odd? He spied the sign labeling some long orange things as carrots. Kish thought they looked horrible but didn't say anything aloud.

"Why do you need carrots anyway?"

"Pai …" Kish began almost automatically before he could stop himself. "I mean my mom wants them for a pie."

"Carrot pie? Interesting," Ichigo laughed and Kish smiled nervously. That was a close call; he was going to have to be really careful now. "Do you want to go to this lovely little café I know?" She asked him and Kish shrugged.

"Sure."

"It's called Café Mew Mew." Kish did a double-take, that was the café that Ichigo worked at and the rest of the Mews. He would surely be recognised there. He had no idea how to get out of this situation.

"Erm nice," was all he could mange to say. His brain was on hyper speed but coming back with no results.

"You're not from round here are you?" Kish blushed.

"No I come from somewhere far away," he told her.

"Like Europe?"

"Something like that." He edged round the topic but still smiled at her.

************


	7. Chapter 7

once again i'd like to thank everyone who has stuck by this story - and the age it has taken me to get the next part up - and those who have left awesomely kind reviews :D  
and i'm hoping now to write more so enjoy this section for now and hopefully more will chappys will appear soon XD

xx

* * *

He said yes! I couldn't believe it. This was gonna be so much fun. Kian walked close beside me and I pushed my hand into his. I half expected him to push it away but when he didn't, well let's say it was a relief. He squeezed my hand and I held his tighter, it felt nice but somewhat detached. This wasn't Kish and my trying to substitute him didn't feel fair to either Kish or Kian. If only Kian were Kish.

I smiled at him though I was sure it never reached my eyes. He looked at me sheepishly for a moment and I knew this was the part where he would say he'd made a mistake and run off. I chewed my lip apprehensively.

"Do you know where they sell carrots round here?" Kian asked; it was like he was asking if I knew where they kept the nuclear weapons the way he said it. My jaw dropped as I laughed out loud. This guy was almost as strange as I was. He went red.

"Carrots?" I repeated. "From a grocer, like that." I pointed to the nearest one to us. He looked over and a shot the vegetables a disgusted look. I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing.

'So why do you need carrots anyway?' I glanced up at Kian.

'Pai …' Kian's mouth shut and he opened and shut it once more before starting again. I nearly laughed again, he looked like a guppy. We exchanged some more chitchat, which concluded in me offering to take him to Café Mew Mew, and then I mustered up the courage to ask him where he was from. Well I knew he wasn't from here, I would have known or at least seen him before.

' … Somewhere far away,' he replied.

'Like Europe,' I said thoughtfully.

'Something like that.' He still hadn't answered my question but I guess it wasn't my business to pry. Maybe he'd moved over here from some third world country. Maybe his past was dangerous, I doubt it was as bad as mine but he didn't need to know that. I looked sneakily over at him as we walked. He looked bemused, as if trying to work out a solution (to what problem I sure as hell didn't know), his green hair was flopping into his golden eyes and it made my knees do something I thought they would never do. He was so much like him, I've decided now not to refer to 'him' by his name as it only makes me depressed. I suppose I should really forget about 'him' but I know I cant.

I furrowed my brow and stared at my feet; which is why it made it so remarkable that I missed the stone that I tripped over and ended up landing flat on my face. Kian helped me up and brushed me down.

'You're real clumsy you know that kitty cat.' I just blinked; did he just call me kitty cat? I didn't really know how to reply to that so I just gave a small smile. He offered his hand and I accepted, pulling him in the direction of the café.

I almost fell over again when he stopped suddenly. He laughed as I managed to regain balance in time. I just shot him a mock annoyed look. He brought me closer to him and I was suddenly aware of the intimateness of our situation. I was unsure how to react when his hand touched my cheek and he lowered his head towards me. All I could think was he's going to kiss me and how I wished it was Kish instead.

Our lips touched and I felt the sparks of joy that made my hands wander to his shoulders and pull him to me. He moved towards me and I was sure you could see the static joy jumping from us. I sighed and mumbled his name. Kian pulled back and studied me intently. I blushed but didn't try to hide it, I was too happy. He smiled and stroked my cheek.

'We should um go to that café before it closes,' I mumbled. 'Kian?' His smile faltered.

'Yeah, I mean yes of course.' He winked at me and I relaxed a bit more. That had certainly been an interesting moment, but I was eager to get to the café because although I enjoyed it I could only think of Kish. He put his arm around me and I forced a smile. I looked straight ahead to avoid meeting Kian's eyes. That's when I saw Aoyama up ahead. He looked over and recognised me, then he looked at Kian and I saw his eyes narrow and his jaw tighten.

This so wasn't going to be good. I tried to budge Kian into a shop but he just looked at me amusedly.

'What's up?'

'Nothing.' I nudged him over.

'Where are we going then?' I opened my mouth to say something but it was too late. Aoyama reached where we were.

'Get your hands off her!' He shoved Kian.

'What are you doing!?' I said pushing Aoyama, I was aware that those who were on the street had started looking.

'The damn alien's back again.'

'He's not him,' I lowered my voice. 'He's human.' Aoyama looked at me with a sneer on his face.

'Got over me pretty quickly then, and to insult me by getting with a look alike.' He shook his head angrily and punched Kian in the stomach before storming off. I looked after him shocked and then crouched down to Kian.

'Are you okay?' I asked concerned. He was winded but he put on a smile.

'Sure,' he wheezed. I bit my lip, this had been my fault.

'I think it's best we try not to see each other again,' I told him. 'I don't want another thing like that to happen again.' I stood up and left him at a run.

************

The kiss made Kish's lips tingle in anticipation. Ichigo pulled him closer and he gladly obliged drawing her in and melting to her. This was the moment he'd been dreaming of for five years. She whispered his name.

'Kish,' he drew back for a moment surprised. His mind drinking in the knowledge that she remembered him and the possibility of the kiss initiate a sense of recognition. He looked at her, waiting for her to realise. She blushed and he reached out to her face. Ichigo mentioned heading off to the café. Kish didn't answer.

'Kian?' He stumbled, she hadn't recognised him. He pulled his smile back and nodded, murmuring a reply and winking. As they walked Kish slipped his arm round her waist, feeling her delicate frame.

It was nice until she suddenly tried to push him into a building.

'What's up?' He asked as she frantically tried to shove him.

'Nothing,' she huffed. Kish raised an eyebrow and asked where she was supposed to be taking him. She didn't answer as he was shoved roughly away from her by someone.

'Get your hands off her!' Kish looked to his attacker to find out it was Aoyama. He scowled at him as Ichigo yelled.

'The damn alien's back again.' He spat at her. Kish growled slightly, it was obvious Aoyama recognised him.

'He's not him, he's human,' Ichigo tried to whisper. Kish was disappointed that his disguise worked so well. Aoyama gave her a disgusted look.

'Got over me pretty quickly then, and to insult me by getting with a look alike.' Kish was about to object when Aoyama punched him in the stomach and he collapsed to the ground, the oxygen pushed out of his lungs.

Ichigo ran over to him and asked if he was ok. Kish's reply was more of a wheeze than a word. She looked as though she was about to cry and he wanted to comfort her.

'I think it's best we try not to see each other again,' she said suddenly before getting up and running off. Kish opened his mouth but nothing came out. He stood and started after her then thought better. He was tempted to go and teach Aoyama a lesson but he knew Ichigo wouldn't be too happy at that.

Eventually he decided to go see Taruto and find out what he could about how things were here.

It wasn't long until he reached the café and he decided he wouldn't go in but wait until it closed and Taruto came out. He didn't have to wait long, fifteen minutes later the café closed and he crept closer to the window. The rest of the Mews were inside tidying up. Well except for Mint, she was sat down as usual and appeared to be complaining about Ichigo's non-arrival. He looked around for Taruto and saw him hovering, literally, around Pudding.

When they finally came out, Kish was waiting discreetly behind a hedge, he'd picked up a tiny pebble and when Taruto was in his line of sight he threw it. Taruto turned around and Kish beckoned him over with a grin, before moving further behind the hedge. He heard Taruto explain to pudding that he'd meet her later then Taruto popped up next to him.

'Kish?' He asked. 'Is that you?' Kish grinned and winked.

'Of course silly, who else would I be?'

'What are you doing here? Is something wrong at home?'

'I came to see my Kitty cat, good thing I did too.' He scowled again at the thought of Aoyama.

'Hmm … what's with the disguise?' Taruto asked with a questioning glance.

'Oh that well I didn't know if she'd want to see me so I thought I'd be a human and see what I can do. Then when I kissed her she said my name but Aoyama came over and hit me and she told the human me, that it would be better if we didn't see each other again.' Kish reeled off breathlessly. 'I don't know what to do.' He admitted.

'Well that makes sense, she told lettuce she was in love with someone else.'

'Yeah, but what should I do?' Kish asked his cool, confident demeanor slipping.

'Um surprise her?' Taruto didn't know what to do either but Kish decided to do what he'd said.

'There's nothing to lose,' he muttered to himself. He thanked Taruto and teleported to Ichigo's rooftop.

'Time to let my Kitty cat see me for real.' He told himself, with that he teleported to the tree opposite her window. She was inside lying on her bed with her face buried in her pillow. It sounded like she was growling into it.

He teleported into her room and watched her. Masha popped up and started chirping.

'Alien alien,' Kish didn't try to muffle him this time but he did poke out his tongue at the ball of pink fluff. Ichigo lifted herself off the bed and, without noticing Kish, shoved Masha into her bag and zipped him up. The bag bounced for a while and she told it to be quiet.

Kish decided to alert her of his presence. He teleported right beside her on the bed.

'Hallo Kitten,' he purred into her ear. Ichigo screamed and fell off the bed.

'Is that anyway to treat me?' He laughed as she scrambled up.

'Kish? Oh my … it's you!' She launched herself at him.

'That's better.' He grinned as she buried her head into his shoulder. He pulled her closer and stroked her hair. 'I've missed you Koneko-chan,' he whispered.

They stayed in that position for about twenty minutes. Kish wanted it to last for ever but he knew it wouldn't. When they finally broke away Ichigo was crying happily and Kish stroked her cheek.

************


End file.
